cyberculturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vocabulary
Back to Homepage As you come across new cybercultures vocabulary, add to our Wiki glossary and definitions. You can contribute to this page by: 1. Developing definitions of words that I have provided. 2. Complicating old definitions as you read and experience new ideas and thinkers. 3. [[Adding words to the list as you come across them. 4. Providing links to additional resources about the vocabulary word/phrase. These definitions should link to texts and class discussions about the terminology. They should not be a one sentence dictionary like definition. Think of Wikipedia as a model for the types of entries we are aiming for. But unlike Wikipedia, we are writing these definitions within the context of our classroom. You are not writing for the general public. *'Affective Economics' *'Avatar- '''a virtual representation of a user. This representation can come in many forms, whether human, animal, object, etc. Essentially, an avatar is someone's character they use to represent themselves in virtual reality. An avatar can come in the form of a screen name, blog name, user name, videogame character, etc. *'The "Black Box" fallacy' *'Computer Game' - A game played on the computer. Computer game is commonly used to refer to activities intended to be a game (so meta-gaming like survivor spoiling does not count) with set rules and goals. There is some ambiguity as to whether computer game specifically refers to an executable program downloaded to the hard-drive or played on disk or to ANY game played on the computer. (This second option would then include browser based flash games) *'Convergence' - flow of content across multiple media platforms, the cooperation between multiple media industries, and the migratory behavior of media audiences who will go almost anywhere in search of the kinds of entertainment experiences they want (Jenkins 3). Convergence is a word that manages to describe technological, industrial, cultural, and social changes depending on who’s speaking and what they think they are talking about (Jenkins 3-4). *'Cyber-activism'''- Proliferation of social movement organizations that avail themselves of Internet technologies to further their goals, which often include promiting a more inclusive democratic society. (Daniels, 46) *'Cyberculture' *'Cyberfeminism' *'Cyberliteracy'- The ability to use computer technologies effectively and to simultaneously understand the implications of those actions. *'Cyber-racism' *'Cyberspace' *'Cyborg' - An individual that is both biologically human but also has artificial technological parts. Examples include: Terminator , Robocop, and Halo. The idea of cuborgs gained popularity through science fiction before the years of World War II. The first cyborgs were brought out from novels and were known to be superheroes. *'Deliverance Technology' *'Fan fiction'- Fan fiction refers to the often eloborate non-canonical stories that fans or users of a certain medium or deliverance technology of that medium (such as a certain game, television show, anime film, et cetera). These stories are often not authorized by the creator of the source the fan fiction draws from (Jenkins 159), yet some fan fiction is embraced by original creators. Fan fiction can use characters already present in whatever world or story the new narrative is based on or create entirely new identies and shift the plot entirely. Fan fiction can be accompanied by fan made art, memes, inside jokes, and many other artifacts. *'Flaming'- When your identity is anonymous it becomes easier to act more rudely, angrily, and aggressively than you would in a face-to-face interaction or environment. Cyberspace easily allows such anonymity. In addition, cyberspace makes it easy to have multiple indentites, permitting someone to act rude while using one identity and later easily switching to the use of another (Gurak 2). *'Global Village'- A term popularized by Marshall McLuhan , originating in the predictions of the scope of cyberspace. The global village described the instantaneous connection to other users, serving to create an 'electronic village' transcending borders, time and space. *'Globalization- "'the movement of money (capital) and people (labor) across time, space, and national boundaries. Gloablization also refers to a cultural process that accompanies these flows of capital and labor" (Daniels, 11) *'Hacktivism' *'Hybrid' *'Interactive' *'Interface' *'Internet' *'Meme'- an idea, behavior or style that spreads from person to person within a culture. Memes are used to carry cultural ideas, practices, or symbols throughout the use of speech, gestures, writing or other forms of communication. *'New Media' *'Participation' *'Social Networking' *'Transmedia Storytelling' *'Utopia' *'Virtual reality' *'Web 2.0'- The web application that allow participatory collective intellegence and collaboration on the World Wie Web. Web 2.0 is associated with interactivity. It supports users in their interaction through social media. Some examples are social networking pages (Facebook, Twitter), wikis, blogs, and video sharing sites (Youtube) to name a few. See New Media. *'World Wide Web'